Ever After High: Alternative Universe
by RichScottDaveSmitty
Summary: In this alternative universe, most of the characters are bound to their destinies long before they sign the Storybook of Legends. An attempt to fill the plot holes in the character's stories. Trigger warnings: Rape, domestic violence, drug use.
**Ever After High Alternative Universe**

In this alternative universe, some characters are tied to their destinies long before they sign athe Storybook of Legends. Here are my headcanons around this idea, by character. I'll modify them as things pop out from the canon to screw it.

 **Apple White:  
** Snow White died being Apple very young. For kingdom issues, her father, the Good King, married the Evil Queen, and Apple passed to co-live with Raven, so they grew up as stepsisters. Though at first they (*cough, cough* just Daring *cough, cough*) tried to stop her from knowing that was Darling the one who saved her instead of her supposed destined Prince Charming, she found out the same and secretly started to have feelings for her, until she declared to Darling. Now they're girlfriends. She's chubby and wears glasses, things she is proud of even if in Nursery Rhyme School she was bullied by both things and for being blonde, and for being Raven's stepsister. She's also not afraid of drowning, as Raven saved her when she almost does being a child, though she still has anxiety issues.

 **Raven Queen:**  
Her father is unknown, but she doesn't know that he actually raped her mother and then she killed him as a revenge; nevertheless, the Evil Queen kept baby Raven to have someone to continue her work if she died or disappeared. For kingdom issues, she married the Good King and Raven passed to live with Apple and his father. After her mother was captured, they were her only family left. Apple taught her to attract animals with her voice, something she uses to call Nevermore. She never refers to them as "stepfather" or "stepsister", but as her real father and sister.

 **Briar Beauty:  
** A genetic particularity of the Sleeping Beauty is that every Beauty female born has a secret twin, adopted at first by three of the fairies that went to the celebration of the birth of the princess and then, when the first secret twin grew up, adopted by her, and so continued a large chain that divided the Sleeping Beauty's genealogic tree on two principal branches: the Beauty's and the Rose's, a family that lived in the woods, away from royalty until they had to adopt the next twin. Briar's particular twin is the first on going to EAH and her name is Secrecy Rose.  
Briar's birth was celebrated with a party, where thirteen fairies came. Each one until the twelfth gave Briar a gift. But then, Faybelle Thorne appeared and, complaining about not being invited, cursed Briar to sleep for a hundred years (Yep, she went straight to the point :I) if she ever pricked her finger after she turns fifteen. The thirteenth fairy, Farrah Goodfairy, lessed the curse saying that she could only prick her finger with fatal consequences since she turns fifteen until she turns nineteen. As the characters are in their seventeens, Briar lives in fear of pricking her finger and that this time it will be definitive. She's pretty tall, something she was bullied for in Nursery Rhyme School.

 **Madeline Hatter:**

When she was 5 years old, she had to escape with her father from Wonderland for the Evil Queen's curse. This activated the gen of schizophrenia at a very young age and made her be distant and unfriendly, only talking with the narrators (As the schizophrenia also activated the family gift of talking with them) as well as with other voices in complicated Riddlish and hallucinating the things she'd do when she came back to her homeland, even if after some time she discovered (Again) that she would probably never come back, something that gave her father Mad Hatter a hard time with her. But as he's also schizophrenic, he taught her daughter about their disease, how to speak Everese and to not listen the other voices, usually with tea medicine he made himself. But Maddie also passed a hard time in Nursery Rhymes Elementary School, as no one was used to have a Wonderlandian student and classmate, less someone with schizophrenia. She was bullied (Something she only noted sometimes, but hurtful the same) and misunderstood by the teachers, that took her by crazy and dangerous. This only made her condition worse because the hallucinations were usually better than reality and Maddie made with them a little bubble of fantasy. But when she started high school and met other Wonderlandians and specially Raven (Also misunderstood by dangerous and bullied), she started getting better. Now she only hears the narrators (They are actually real, not an auditive hallucination), drinks tea often and likes to joke with Raven about the things she sometimes see.

 **Ashlynn Ella:  
** Cinderella dies being Ashlynn young and her father, a rebellious Charming, married a woman for money. She had two kids, Icarus and Rita, that never treated Ashlynn bad at all and actually loved her, but Ashlynn never noted this and thought they hated her like her tale said. One day, her father left to go on a journey, not before Ashlynn asked him for the famous branch of the first tree he crosses. But Ashlynn and her stepsiblings had to go to EAH before her father came back, so she didn't know that he died, but when she found out, she was heartbroken, because she believed that she didn't have anyone to support her, still not noting that her stepsiblings love her and try their best to be good with her, but after the Raven incident she started looking out of the bubble of destiny and saw not only Icarus and Rita's love, but Hunter's as well.

 **Hunter Huntsman:  
** He has no ties to his destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

 **Dexter Charming:  
** He is the result of a casual relationship of Queen Charming and Ashlynn Ella's father, so that way Dexter is Ashlynn's Prince Charming, something they both ignore (and won't like to know). Though he's younger, his high IQ allowed him to be at the same level that his brother, though he has a low EQ in consequence.

 **Daring Charming:  
** He is the result of another casual relationship of Queen Charming, this time with the Good King. Both Apple and Daring know this and as Apple is the model for princess and supposedly loves Daring, all wannabe princesses also love (Or pretend to love) Daring. At first, Daring didn't want Apple to know he wasn't the one who woke her up of her eternal slumber, but when he found out the same, he was brokenhearted and fell into a deep depression, but Rosabella Beauté helped him out and they got really close, until Daring discovered his real destiny: he was the Beast Prince!  
It wasn't usual that a random person of the Stories universe got a destiny that wasn't the one set for them, unless the person was an orphan, and usually two persons (Or more) with total different destinies but who were meant to each other had children who inherited one Legacy or other, as well as mixed or separated into twins (Cerise and Ramona or Rosabella and Adele, for example), but then again, the one who inherited the Beast legacy in Rosabella's family was her sister and no one knew what could that end on.

 **Cerise Hood:  
** Big Bad Wolf decided not to eat Little Red Riding Hood when she was a child and as a result, he didn't go to jail and got a job in EAH, where she encountered Red Riding Hood again. Both fell in love, but they couldn't date because, besides being sworn enemies (supposedly), there was a great age gap (Werewolves don't age and RRH was only sixteen) between them. But after she graduated, they escaped and were married by a preacher.

 **C. A. Cupid (Chariclo Agantore Cupid or whatever):  
** She is the adoptive daughter of Cupid and Anteros, the god of passion, who made Cupid grow from his childish form to a young man's body and attitude. Anteros died and Cupid turned back into a baby, which she nurses when she is at home.  
All her life she wanted to follow Cupid's destiny, so she made herself grow wings with the magic of Hecate. She is blind and has a double personality: one of them is sweet and kind, smart and patient, one that doesn't mind being blind; the other one is rude and impulsive, considering being blind her worst weakness. She has a phobic fear of bees (Surely for her pollen allergy) defines her sexual orientation as Polyamorous Pansexual.  
 **  
Blondie Lockes:  
** She has no ties to her destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

 **Cedar Wood:  
** Pinocchio, despite being now a human, cannot have children, so he went to great lengths to have one once, but the only way to pass his destiny was if he found a Living Tree, a magical tree that can communicate with their owners. He somehow got magical seeds that grow Living Trees and planted just one, that came to be a cedar, from where he modelated Cedar.

 **Lizzie Hearts:  
** She has no ties to her destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

 **Duchess Swan:  
** Her parents are both Odette and Odile, the last one having fallen in love with the first and broken the curse before it was time. They escaped and married with the same preacher that married Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf.  
Odile enchanted one of Odette's ovums with her magic like if it would had been fecundated and Duchess was made.  
She has no real destiny, because she can choose any of her parents' destinies, none or both.  
 **  
Kitty Cheshire:  
** She has no ties to her destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

 **Sparrow Hood:  
** He was raised by his father's friends, the Merry Men, after his mother was killed by an unknown oriental man and his father died of a bad-made medical bleeding. He always travels to the Sherwood Forest to visit his dad's grave on his anniversary. Only he knows where his arrow fell. He practically lives on his own, as Little John also died. He hates oriental students. He is a very good archer, but he hides it behind his -bad- guitar skills, so that he doesn't remind himself that he doesn't have a father.

 **Holly O' Hair:  
** Her parents, Rapunzel and Eugene, told his mother, Nonna O'Hair, to take the younger of the twins, Holly, with her and raise her to have no destiny, so Nonna and she passed to live on a tower. Her brother Poppy found her years later and stayed with her in the tower, having she accepted to be Rapunzel instead of him. She has an infatuation on Poppy.

 **Poppy O' Hair:**  
He, being the older, was kept by his parents. But when he revealed them that he didn't feel like a girl, as this was his biological gender, they tried to convince him that he was a girl because he was the only one to assume the role of Rapunzel. But as he didn't want to do it anyway, they revealed him the existence of Holly and said that finding her was the only he could get rid of his responsibility of being Rapunzel. But after he found her, convinced her to let him live with her and Nonna in the tower and proposed her to be Rapunzel, he changed his name to Poppy O' Hair and never saw his parents again. When they started school on EAH, he opened a barber shop to earn money for surgery and hormones. He has an infatuation on Holly.  
 **  
Faybelle Thorne:  
** She came out from a Fairy Rose, a giant rose blossom that only opens twice: once to receive fairy pollen (Fairy Roses are always feminine, but fairies are magically intersex) and another time when the newborn fairy has to come out. Faybelle born with the body she has now: fairies don't age physically, but they do mentally, so they pass for a mental stage when they are "children", state she was in when she cursed Briar, after her mother told her about their destiny of not being invited to parties, like the celebration for the birth of the new Sleeping Beauty. Briar doesn't really blame Faybelle for this, as she was just a little kid having a huff.

 **Alistair Wonderland:  
** His real last name is Liddell, but he changed it when he discovered the rabbit hole in his own mind, that he used to escape from his mother, that didn't believe he could go to Wonderland and tried to convince him that it didn't exist, also investigating the possibility that there was a family disease that made them fantasy of the same place. When she threatened him with hospitalizing him in a mental clinic, he just... went to sleep. And when he was sleeping, he went down the rabbit hole to Wonderland. In the real world, now, he is called "the real Sleeping Beauty", as he is in a comatose state since 1895 without aging from his seventeen-years-old body. He is actually a nature miracle, because his brain has a special neurons web able to connect him with other universe: the Stories universe. Every place he sees -Ever After, Wonderland, etc...- is real. Everyone is real. Everything is real. Except one thing... Bunny Blanc.

 **Bunny Blanc:**  
She started existing when Alistair discovered the rabbit hole in his own mind, basing her physical appearance in a girl that he had an unrequited crush on, Whitney Rabbitte. His mental rabbit hole is powerful enough like to modify the space-time continuum and create Bunny out of nowhere. She likes to eat flowers, and her favorites are violets.

 **Hopper Croackington II:  
** He has avoidant personality disorder, that makes him very shy and sensible to being rejected, reason why he couldn't make friends easily. After seeing a lot of psychotherapists, they told him that the best way to treat his disorder was being loyal to his true self, advice that he took as that he had to get used to manage social situations where he could be harmed as a frog. But this didn't last long when he discovered that practically all social situations (Like having a first conversation with someone) could end in being rejected, and he couldn't live all the time as a frog because people never befriends frogs, but humans, the horrible lesson his tale taught. He fell in a deep depression, from which he could only come out with the help of more psychotherapists, that made him see that his true self was both his frog form and his human form, and that he couldn't choose to live totally as one of the two without accepting what that implied (Living as human acting as human or living as a frog acting as a frog). In the actual time, he tries to stay human most of the time, only frogging out when he can't manage a situation correctly, using his frog form as a way to escape and act as other, something that's not wrong and that made him discover his gift to poetry. In EAH he has also met true friends that accept him as he are, frog or not, and doesn't treat him differently if he's transformed or not transformed, because they see that doesn't matter if he's a human or a frog, he's still the same Hopper.  
 **  
Ginger Breadhouse:  
** She was hidden in the Gingerbread House by the Candy Witch when Hansel and Gretel were asleep, trying to keep her safe. But she was later found by the siblings after her mother was killed. Very guilty, they took her with them. But in the night, Hansel and Gretel's Evil Mother took her away to a bakery in a far town, where she was raised by a kind baker and her husband. Of course she had the magical pastry gift in her blood and soon she was sent to a school for magical bakers until she was old enough to go to EAH. The founders of that school were... Hansel and Gretel, that didn't expect to find Ginger there, had her mother told them a wolf took the baby away when they were asleep. Ginger is now on EAH because Gus and Helga tricked her into telling them something she discovered not so long ago, when she went on a tour to EAH to see the Storybook of Legends, that was her mother's identity and her destiny, something the cousins used to make her look bad in her other school. She started being bullied, so she went away with their adoptive parents to other place, closer to EAH. Though the Crumbs are there too, she's never bullied again because she has her friends to protect her, as well as she protects them.  
 **  
Darling Charming:  
** She is the only real kid of Queen Charming and King Charming, and the only one with a real Charming destiny, so is logical that the girl wants to be a knight. The problem is the patriarchy on her family that makes women only Charming makers instead of encouraging them to be something more. The particular branch of the Charming's genealogic tree Darling belongs to supports open marriage and polyamory but only between Charmings. When her parents discovered the secret sessions of knighting that her daughter was receiving from Daring and Dexter's instructor, they kicked her out of their house when the girl denied stopping trying to be what she really wanted. She discovered a rabbit hole to Wonderland after several months of hitchhiking and decided to live there until the things cooled down a little. She came back when she realized that other girl on Ever After wanted to break the mainstream and started her studies on Ever After High. Darling fights for the right of women (Not only Charming women) to be knights and to be with whoever they want to be. Daring doesn't support her neither, so Darling has to live with Dexter on holidays.

 **Rosabella Beauté:**  
She has two sisters: Adele Beast and Philippe Meubles; Adele is Rosabella's twin sister and has the Beast part. Belle died giving birth to Philippe, something that made the Beast Prince have distance with her, almost treating her like a servant. She accepted the destiny of being anthropomorphized furniture, as the objects of the house practically raised her, to the point of changing her last name to Meubles (Furniture in French). Rosabella prefers to be called Beauté instead of Beauty so people don't confuse her with her cousin Briar.

 **Gus and Helga Crumb:  
** After their father died, Hansel and Gretel dedicated their time in a small bakery they have opened, where they met Ahren and Barend (Eagle and bear, respectively. Ahren is a girl and Barend is a boy), a couple of siblings. They fell in love with them, and so did they too, so much that after some time they married (Ahren with Hansel and Gretel with Barend) and started living together. With what they earned on their sides (The bakery and the restaurant of the other siblings), they founded Sparkly Pastry Institute, a school for magical bakers, that they intended to teach their children Gus and Helga, mysteriously born the same day, to cook. Soon their parents discovered that they were useless to do anything related to food except asking for it and then stuffing their mouths and stomachs.  
Gus is Ahren and Hansel's boy and Helga is Barend and Gretel's little girl, but they never thought of each other as cousins, because actually, everyone considered themselves married to everyone (Except between siblings), so they considered themselves brother and sister. Also, they have a bit of magic on themselves, because they can't get sick of anything: they have a golden health... the perfect excuse to eat candy and pastries and cake and chocolate and many, many, many, many other delicious but unhealthy things after a lot of time eating them. They also wasted the family savings on chefs and patisseries; Hansel, Gretel, Ahren and Barend were just too soft with them. They, at first, tried to befriend Ginger to make her cook for them, but when she denied, they revealed her mother's identity and her destiny, and made her look bad on the school (Pretty much like people do with Raven) and she started being bullied. But their parents didn't stay crossed arms at this and punished them by changing them to EAH so they could apologize... and stop eating sweets a bit, because they were starting to get worried about if the golden health was going to stay golden or turn to bronze soon. But they never really learned. Now they eat less candy and less pastries and less chocolate and... less sweets in general, but they're still pretty spoiled. They like to call each other _Bruder_ (Brother) and _Schwester_ (Sister) when no one's looking, and they talk in German when they don't want people to find out what they are talking about.

 **Melody Piper:  
** The Piper kidnapped a hundred and thirty children, some of them not being really children, but pre-teens or plain teenagers. One of them was Melody's mom, who got pregnant when The Piper raped her while she and the others were hold as hostages on a secret cave. After the little town's mayor paid the double of what they had offered at first, he released all of the kids except for the girl he raped, that he tricked so she stayed with him; but after the girl had their daughter, he took baby Melody away and escaped from their temporal house in the middle of the woods.  
As she grew up, her father sexually assaulted her many times, but he did it no more after she turned thirteen, fearing she got pregnant, even if he was very careful to not leave sights and made Melody swear she wouldn't tell anyone about "Daddy's love expressions", as he called the continuous rapes and sexual touches he gave his daughter. When he stopped, Melody found out about what his father was really doing and got mad, something he soon reprised by hitting her. He had never done despite all of the other things. That way their relationship, sickly peaceful, turned very violent, with The Piper usually hitting Melody if she didn't do what he said, often his orders being sexual. The only escape she knew was music, the only good thing her father gave her. But from the piano and the cello she passed to the electric guitar, the keyboard and finally, the mixer, the only music instrument she really adored, a loving her father didn't share. She thought about running away from EAH a lot of times, but she never did because her father also controls her there, being him the Muse-ic professor.  
As music is her only hope, she uses other unhealthy escapes too, like alcohol and drugs. She also cuts herself and has depression, something only she knows after a friend found her cutting herself in the toilet one day she didn't come back to the classroom and that sent her with the school counselor, which explained Melody what depression was. She doesn't even remember how she did some of the things she has done to her body, like piercings and tattoos. She made the counselor and her friends swear they'll never tell anything to The Piper.

 **Humphrey Dumpty:  
** He is an orphan who was given a random destiny, not realizing how this would affect him.

 **Lily Bo Peep:  
** She has no ties to her destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

 **Milton Grimm:  
** After almost losing his brother in The Cave, he decide to respect fairytales, though not believing in them, swearing he would never defy them. Ten years or so later, he was working as a counter in an important incorporation of his time, with an established family with his wife Laura and their daughter, Beatrice. But when he received a letter of Giles informing that their father was very ill, he had to travel back to their mansion in Germany, considering that he was living in England. But when he arrived, their father was already dead.  
Later, Giles told him about a theory he had, called "The Rabbit Hole Principle", (fifty three years forward to their time, because this happened in 1812 and Alice in Wonderland was going to be published in 1865) that said our universe was one of multiple ones: a multiverse. It was only possible to travel to this other universes by rabbit holes, time-space portals between universes. One of this "rabbit holes" was the lake inside The Cave. Milton had to dive into it after Giles supposedly drowned, but then he appeared with his brother in a strange, middle-age world, but with the technology and the knowledge of their time: Ever After was its name, and he had to stay there because there was no "rabbit hole" to return. He, along his brother, created the Storybook of Legends, to assure legacies on Ever After and restore a peace long ago lost on that land. He also investigated for a long time about how to open a rabbit hole to return, but soon they discovered that Ever After was a universe of a minimultiverse, it's parts connected only by rabbit holes that physically existed or could be summoned. You can't escape a multiverse even with all the magic and the power of all universes. The time he discussed this with his brother, they ended up fighting with fist and magic blast, but then, a curse made of anger and Giles spoke only riddlish. It was an accident, after all. Milton is the most powerful of the two of them.

 **Giles Grimm:  
** He was never the same after touching the lake of The Cave, when a bit of magic escaped the world reflected there and find home on little Giles. He, then, trespassed a small part of this magic to his brother Milton by an act of love: the sole action of comforting him after Milton had a night terror, a nightmare about losing Giles forever. He kept investigating this magic, this energy, how he got it, why couldn't he use it. And he discovered it: the Rabbit Hole Principle, the portals that put universe together, the way the human race would take a giant step on science and exploration. And the key of all this was in fairytales. He took them, wrote them again in a book that would survive forever more: the Storybook of legends, he called it. But after the rabbit hole that the lake was swallowed them and took them to another universe with no return, the Storybook of Legends became more than a fairytales book: it was a powerful magical weapon, made of the magic of his brother and him. For centuries (As they don't belong there they never really age) they cared for it together, until Milton, accidentally, cursed him with a riddlish curse. Being the less powerful, he stopped trying to break it or return home, because everyone they loved was already dead, so why would they come back?  
But now that he's free from the curse, he and his brother decided to do something else: to have a legacy and be another tale in the Storybook of Legends.

 **Courtly Jester:  
** In the beginning of the Kingdom of Hearts, Jokers were an important part of the Deck, capable of being anyone in the Army, or even a King or Queen of Hearts. But with time, their importance reduced to be simple jesters of the court... until Courtly appeared. Her play in the story wouldn't just be another jester of the court, as her name said: she would bring importance to Jokers again. She would be Queen, Queen of jokers, and she would kill to have what she wanted. But this hid a need, a need of power, a need for being someone and not just to entertain others. A narcissist need of being noticed. Lizzie Hearts got her out of Wonderland Prison by inviting her to Ever After high, proposition she first rejected for her stubborn pride, but then accepted seeing how she didn't have any possibilities on jail to success on her ultimate dream of ruling them all. She's now on EAH, but secretly plotting a war.

 **Chase Redford:  
** He has no ties to his destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

 **Justine Dancer:  
** She has no ties to her destiny except for the Storybook of Legends.

Well... that is! Review other things you would add to this.  
562


End file.
